vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Spider Event
The Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Spider Bucket With so many unique flavors, colorful coatings and candy shapes, this year's Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Collection will be greater than ever before! October has arrived, and with October comes all the scares and screams of a frightful Halloween! That's right, the ghosts and shadows that have been waiting all year, now have a chance to crawl out of their dark recesses and scare innocent Trick or Treaters! If you are serious about your candy collecting, no spooky spirit is going to deter you from obtaining The Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Spider Bucket! But as with anything totally awesome, The Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Spider Bucket must be earned! But only those who know every candy, trick or treat until midnight, taste the rainbow and live for the next Halloween may obtain it, only those... the ultimate Halloween Candy Collectors!!! For the past five Halloweens, each Halloween has offered an amazing and completely unique Halloween Trick or Treat Candy Collection! To get the Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Spider Bucket all that is needed is one of each of the awesome Halloween Trick or Treat Candies that have been given out over the last five Halloweens!! Just how many awesomely unique Halloween Trick or Treat Candies are there? Only you can discover the answer! If you think you have one of each of the Halloween Trick or Treat Candies, go to Autumn Imports and click on the Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Spider Bucket located next to ma'am on the counter! You can then trade these Trick or Treat Candies for the Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Spider Bucket. If you are missing Halloween Trick or Treat Candies you will fail in your attempt to obtain the Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Spider Bucket! But don't worry, as any collector can tell you, a collection takes time, even if that elusive Butter Thumb keeps slipping through your fingers, you'll find it and come back to Autumn Imports and try again! Once you have all of the Halloween Trick or Treat Candies, the Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Spider Bucket can be yours and not to mention, the 2013 Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Pin as well! And as always, after Halloween is over, you will be able to open your Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Spider Bucket and retrieve the Trick or Treat Candies you traded for the Bucket. The Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Spider Bucket will arrive in Autumn Imports on Monday, October 1st! So get ready for candy mania! The Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Spider How do you get the Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Spider? For the past five Halloweens, each Halloween has had a totally awesome and unique Halloween Trick or Treat Candy Collection! To get the Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Spider, all that is needed is one of each of the awesome Halloween Trick or Treat Candies that have been given out over the last five Halloweens!! If you think you have one of each of the Halloween Trick or Treat Candies, you can trade these Trick or Treat Candies for the Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Spider. If you are missing Halloween Trick or Treat Candies you will fail in your attempt to obtain the Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Spider! Not to worry, all you have to do is go forth and trade or bargain for the unique Halloween Trick or Treat Candies you are missing. Then come back to Autumn Imports and try again. Once you have all of the Halloween Trick or Treat Candies, the Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Spider can be yours and the nifty Ultimate Halloween Trick or Treat Pin as well! Previous Halloween Candy *Halloween 2008 Candy *Halloween 2009 Candy *Halloween 2010 Candy *Halloween 2011 Candy *Halloween 2012 Candy Prizes